robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Patric Knowles
About Patric Knowles was a prolific actor who played Will Scarlett in The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938). He was in several other films with that film's Maid Marian, Olivia de Havilland, including The Charge of the Light Brigade (1936), It's Love I'm After (1937) and Four's a Crowd (1938). Filmography 'Film' *1973 Arnold ... ''Douglas Whitehead *1973 ''Terror in the Wax Museum ... ''Mr. Southcott *1972 ''The Man ... ''South African Consul *1970 ''Chisum '' ''... ''Henry Tunstall *1969 ''D.A.: Murder One (TV Movie)'' '' ... ''Charles Lloyd *1968 ''In Enemy Country '' ''... ''General Lloyd-Griffis *1968 ''The Devil's Brigade '' ''... ''Adm. Lord Mountbatten * 1967 ''The Way West ... ''Captain Grant *1958 ''Auntie Mame '' ''... ''Lindsay Woolsey *1958 ''From the Earth to the Moon '' ''... ''Josef Cartier *1957 ''Band of Angels '' ''... ''Charles de Marigny *1955 ''No Man's Woman '' ''... ''Wayne Vincent *1954 ''Khyber Patrol ... ''Lt. George Kennedy *1954 ''World for Ransom ... ''Julian March *1953 ''Flame of Calcutta ... ''Capt. Keith Lambert *1953 ''Jamaica Run '' ''... ''William Montague *1952 ''Tarzan's Savage Fury '' ''... ''Edwards, English Traitor *1952 ''Mutiny ... Capt. Ben Waldridge *1951 Quebec ... Charles Douglas *1950 Three Came Home ... Harry Keith *1949 The Big Steal ... Jim Fiske *1948 Isn't It Romantic? ... Richard 'Rick' Brannon *1948 Dream Girl ... Jim Lucas *1947 Ivy ... Roger Gretorex *1946 Monsieur Beaucaire ... Duc le Chandre *1946 Of Human Bondage ... Harry Griffiths *1946 O.S.S. ... Cmdr. Brady *1946 The Bride Wore Boots ... Lance Gale *1945 Masquerade in Mexico ... Thomas Grant *1945 Kitty ... Brett Harwood Earl of Carstairs *1944 Pardon My Rhythm ... Tony Page *1944 This Is the Life ... Maj. Hilary Jarret *1944 Chip Off the Old Block ... Commander Judd Corrigan *1943 Crazy House ... Edmund 'Mac' MacLean *1943 Always a Bridesmaid ... Tony Warren *1943 All by Myself ... Dr. Bill Perry *1943 Hit the Ice ... Dr. Bill Elliot (Credits) / Dr. William 'Bill' Burns (in Film) *1943 Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man ... Dr. Frank Mannering *1943 Forever and a Day ... Trimble-Pomfret Son *1942 Who Done It? ... Jimmy Turner *1942 Sin Town ... Wade Crowell *1942 Lady in a Jam ... Doctor Enright *1942 Mystery of Marie Roget ... Dupin *1942 The Strange Case of Doctor Rx ... Private Detective Jerry Church *1941 The Wolf Man ... Frank Andrews *1941 How Green Was My Valley ... Ivor *1940 Anne of Windy Poplars ... Gilbert Blythe *1940 Women in War ... Lt. Larry Hall *1940 A Bill of Divorcement ... John Storm *1940 Married and in Love ... Paul Wilding *1939 The Honeymoon's Over ... Pat Shields *1939 Another Thin Man ... Dudley Horn *1939 The Spellbinder ... Tom Dixon *1939 Five Came Back ... Judson Ellis *1939 Beauty for the Asking ... Denny Williams *1939 Torchy Blane in Chinatown ... Captain Condon *1938 Heart of the North ... Corporal Jim Montgomery *1938 Storm Over Bengal ... Capt. Jeffrey Allison *1938 The Sisters ... Norman French *1938 Four's a Crowd ... Patterson Buckley * in The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938)]]1938 The Adventures of Robin Hood ... Will Scarlett *1938 The Patient in Room 18 ... Lance O'Leary *1937 Expensive Husbands ... Prince Rupert Heinrich Franz Von Rentzau *1937 It's Love I'm After ... Henry Grant, Jr. *1936 Irish for Luck ... Terry O'Ryan *1936 The Charge of the Light Brigade ... Capt. Perry Vickers *1936 Give Me Your Heart ... Robert Melford *1936 Crown v. Stevens ... Chris Jensen *1936 The Brown Wallet ... John Gillespie *1936 Fair Exchange ... Tony Meredith *1936 Two's Company ... Lord Jerry Wendower *1936 Wrath of Jealousy ... Robert Smith *1935 Mister Hobo ... Paul *1935 Abdul the Damned ... Omar - Hilmi's Attache *1935 Honours Easy ... Harry Markham *1935 The Student's Romance ... Max Brandt *1935 The Girl in the Crowd ... Tom Burrows *1935 Regal Cavalcade ... Army Officer *1934 Norah O'Neale ... Pip Fitzgerald *1933 The Poisoned Diamond ... Jack Dane *1932 Men of Tomorrow 'Television' *1969-'76 Marcus Welby, M.D. (TV Series) — "The Best Is Yet to Be" (1971) ... Otis Carstairs *1971-'72 Getting Together (TV Series) — "Why Do Fools Fall in Love?" (1971) ... Anthony Devon *1967-'68 Garrison's Gorillas (TV Series) — "Ride of Terror" (1968) ... Col. Winfare *1966-'71 Family Affair (TV Series) — "Go Home, Mr. French" (1967) ... Duke of Glenmore *1966-'67 Jericho (TV Series) — "The Big Brass Contraband" (1966) ... General Martin Woodhope *1964-'65 Mickey (TV Series) — "Honest Injun" (1964) ... Admiral Worthington — "The Case of the Slippery Slipsy" (1964) ... Admiral Worthington *1964-'65 The Rogues (TV Series) — "House of Cards" (1964) ... Major Hamilton *1955-'75 Gunsmoke (TV Series) — "The Other Half" (1964) ... MacIntosh *1959-'63 Have Gun - Will Travel (TV Series) — "The Savages" (1963) ... Werner August — "Fogg Bound" (1960) ... Phileas Fogg — "Champagne Safari" (1959) ... Charles Trevington *1963-'63 The Jack Benny Program (TV Series) — "Jack Meets Max Bygraves" (1963) ... Jock Jacobson *1960-'62 Hawaiian Eye (TV Series) — "Year of Grace" (1962) ... Niall McMurtie — "Stamped for Danger" (1960) ... Cyril Plummer *1961-'61 Whispering Smith (TV Series) — "Stain of Justice" (1961) ... Judge Wilbur Harrington *1961-'61 Peter Gunn (TV Series) — "Death Is a Four Letter Word" (1961) ... Virgil Considine *1961-'61 Checkmate (TV Series) — "Death by Design" (1961) ... Bill Foster in credits *1961-'61 The Islanders (TV Series) — "La Costa Vendetta" (1961) ... Peter La Costa *1961-'61 Death Valley Days (TV Series) — "Who's Fer Divide?" (1961) ... John Stacey *1961-'61 The Jim Backus Show (TV Series) — "The Hypnotist" (1961) ... Lucifer Ferris *1961-'61 Klondike (TV Series) — "Sitka Madonna" (1961) ... Carson *1960-'60 The Barbara Stanwyck Show (TV Series) — "Discreet Deception" (1960) ... Simon Lambert *1957-'60 Maverick (TV Series) — "Guatemala City" (1960) ... Sam Bishop — "The Wrecker" (1957) ... Paul Carthew *1959-'59 Tightrope (TV Series) — "Two Private Eyes" (1959) ... Dr. Stevens *1959-'59 77 Sunset Strip (TV Series) — "Out of the Past" (1959) ... Major George Haney *1959-'59 Wagon Train (TV Series) — "The Vivian Carter Story" (1959) ... Bert Johnson *1959-'59 Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (TV Series) — "The Griswold Murder" (1959) ... Cyril Cunningham *1958-'58 Lux Playhouse (TV Series) — "Small Wonder" (1958) ... Paul Ryder *1958-'58 The Millionaire (TV Series) — "Millionaire Martin Scott" (1958) ... Martin Scott *1955-'58 Schlitz Playhouse (TV Series) — "Papa Said No" (1958) ... John Stacey — "The Way to Freedom" (1955) ... Paul Maynard *1954-'58 General Electric Theater (TV Series) — "Letters from Cairo" (1958) ... George Spence — "Lady of the House" (1957) ... Longridge — "Nora #1" (1954) *1957-'57 Matinee Theatre (TV Series) — "Ann Veronica" (1957) *1951-'56 Lux Video Theatre (TV Series) — "Michael and Mary" (1956) ... Michael — "Mildred Pierce" (1956) ... Bert — "She Married Her Boss" (1956) ... Barclay — "Ivy" (1956) ... Roger — "Lost Sunday" (1953) ... Mr. Morley — "Second Sight" (1951) ... Corey Hill *1956-'56 Ethel Barrymore Theater (TV Series) — "The Duke" (1956) *1956-'56 Tales of the 77th Bengal Lancers (TV Series) — "The Regiment" (1956) ... Captain Neil Cheney *1956-'56 The 20th Century-Fox Hour (TV Series) — "The Empty Room" (1956) ... Henry Rydal *1956-'56 Star Stage (TV Series) — "Career" (1956) *1955-'55 Jane Wyman Presents The Fireside Theatre (TV Series) — "Along Came a Bachelor" (1955) ... Bachelor *1955-'55 The Ford Television Theatre (TV Series) — "South of Selangor" (1955) ... Derek Crawford — "While We're Young" (1955) ... Dr. Tyler McManus — "Magic Formula" (1955) ... Dr. Thomas Grant *1955-'55 Studio 57 (TV Series) — "I'll Always Love You, Natalie" (1955) *1954-'55 The Whistler (TV Series) — "A Case for Mr. Carrington" (1955) ... Gordon Hamilton — "Fatal Fraud" (1954) ... Chris Moore *1955-'55 The United States Steel Hour (TV Series) — "The Thief" (1955) ... Philippe Voyson *1953-'53 The Revlon Mirror Theater (TV Series) — "Dreams Never Lie" (1953) ... Walter Norton *1953-53 Robert Montgomery Presents (TV Series) — "The Centrifuge" (1953) *1953-'53 Hollywood Opening Night (TV Series) — "False Witness" (1953) *1951-'51 Lights Out (TV Series) — "The Fonceville Curse" (1951) ... Paul Darrow *1951-'51 Studio One in Hollywood (TV Series) — "The Straight and Narrow" (1951) — "Wintertime" (1951) ... Martin Helm *1951-'51 The Bigelow Theatre (TV Series) — "Agent from Scotland Yard" (1951) ... Bob Dickens / The Agent aka Mr. Pickwick External Links IMDb Category:Actors Category:Actors who have played Will Scarlet Category:The Adventures of Robin Hood Actors Category:Deceased Actors